1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus for a mixer for mixing and discharging livestock feed and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a discharge apparatus for a mixer having an auger rotating about a vertical axis.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Cattle farming requires the mixing of various livestock feeds for subsequent distribution. Additionally, mixers can be used for mixing other materials such as composts and the like. Sometimes such mixing of feeds includes depositing at least one bale of hay into a mixer container together with other additives. The materials within the container are mixed by means of at least one auger which rotates within the container so that an intimate mixing of the contents of the container is obtained. Although many mixers employ a pair of horizontal interacting augers extending longitudinally along the container, several mixers have been proposed in which the auger or augers are disposed vertically.
In the prior art mixers of the vertical auger type, such mixers sometimes include a pair of augers in which the rotational axes of the augers are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other. Furthermore, each of such augers is driven by a separate drive which supplies rotary motion to each of the augers from below.
Also, some mixers have a single auger. However, whether a single or a twin vertical auger type mixer, the discharge of mixed feed from the mixer container is not easy to control. Prior art mixers employ a door in the wall of the container so that when mixing has been completed, the door is opened so that rotation of the auger causes the mixed feed to discharge through the discharge outlet and open door. However, although there is a tendency for the feed to discharge out of the discharge outlet when the door is opened, some materials will continue rotating in the enclosure.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a deflector located in the vicinity of the door in order to assist in forcing the materials in a controlled manner out of the discharge outlet.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a discharge apparatus for a mixer which overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art vertical auger mixers and which provides a significant contribution to the art of mixing animal feeds and the like.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a discharge apparatus that permits a controlled discharge of materials from a mixer.
Other features and advantages of the discharge apparatus according to the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained herein of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.
The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus for a mixer for mixing and discharging livestock feed and the like. The apparatus includes a container for the reception therein of the feed. The container has a base and a wall extending away from the base. The wall defines an opening which is disposed remote from the base for the reception therethrough of the feed. The arrangement is such that the base and the wall define therebetween an enclosure for the feed received through the opening. An auger is rotatably disposed within the enclosure for mixing the feed. Also, the wall further defines an outlet which is disposed between the base and the opening, the outlet permitting discharge therethrough of the feed. A door is disposed adjacent to the outlet, the door being movable from a closed disposition thereof for obturating any discharge of the feed through the outlet when the feed is being mixed to an open disposition thereof for permitting a discharge through the outlet of the feed when mixed. Additionally, a deflector is disposed adjacent to the outlet for deflecting the feed through the outlet when mixed.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the container further includes a frame for supporting the base.
Moreover, the container further includes a plurality of wheels rotatably secured to the frame for permitting transportation of the mixer.
Also, the container includes a hitch bar secured to the frame for facilitating transportation of the mixer by a tractor or the like. Additionally, the wall extends angularly away from the base.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the discharge apparatus includes at least one expeller disposed outside the enclosure for moving the feed through the outlet away from the enclosure.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the discharge apparatus further includes a conveyor disposed outside the enclosure for conveying the feed through the outlet away from the enclosure.
The auger is rotatable about an axis which extends through the base and the base defines an aperture for permitting rotatable driving of the auger, the axis extending through the aperture.
The discharge apparatus also includes a bearing which extends through the aperture, the bearing permitting rotation of the auger within the enclosure.
Additionally, the outlet includes a leading edge and a trailing edge, the trailing edge having a first and a second end. The trailing edge is disposed downstream relative to the leading edge taken in a rotational direction of the auger.
More specifically, the leading and trailing edges are disposed parallel relative to each other and the door is movable in a first direction from the opening towards the base to the closed disposition thereof and in a second direction from the base towards the opening to the open disposition thereof.
The discharge apparatus further includes an actuator which is connected to the wall and which extends between the wall and the door for moving the door between the closed and open dispositions thereof.
The deflector is secured to the trailing edge of the outlet and in one embodiment of the present invention, the deflector is a fixed plate applied to the trailing edge.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the deflector includes a plate having a first and a second extremity. The first extremity is pivotally secured to the wall adjacent to the first end of the trailing edge. The arrangement is structured such that when the door is disposed in the open disposition thereof, the discharge of feed when mixed is increased when the plate is pivoted from a first location of the plate in which less of the plate is disposed within the enclosure to a second location of the plate in which more of the plate is disposed within the enclosure.
More specifically, the discharge of feed when mixed is progressively increased when the auger rotates at a constant rotational speed and when the plate is pivoted from the first towards the second location thereof.
Additionally, the plate has an inboard and an outboard face, the plate defining a slot having a first and a second side. The first side of the slot is disposed adjacent to the first extremity of the plate and the second side of the slot is disposed adjacent to the second extremity of the plate. The first side of the slot is disposed further from the outboard face of the plate than the second side of the slot.
The apparatus further includes a pin which extends through the slot and is slidably guided by the slot. Also, the pin is rigidly secured to the door. The arrangement is such that movement of the door from the closed disposition towards the open disposition thereof causes movement of the pin between the first and second sides of the slot so that the plate is pivoted between the first and second locations thereof.
More specifically, movement of the door from the closed disposition towards the open disposition thereof causes the plate to move from the first towards the second location thereof so that as the door moves to the open disposition, the plate is pivoted into the enclosure for deflecting an increased discharge of the feed when mixed through the outlet.
Furthermore, the plate is a sector in which the first extremity of the plate is disposed adjacent to a center of curvature of the sector and the second extremity is disposed adjacent to a circumference of the sector.
In another aspect of the present invention, a discharge apparatus for a mixer has a deflector which includes a fixed plate which is disposed adjacent to the trailing edge of the outlet, the fixed plate being located between the trailing edge and the door.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a discharge apparatus for a mixer includes a tray disposed outside the enclosure for conveying the feed away from the outlet.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.
Included in such modifications and variations would be an arrangement in which the door is of the clam shell type. Also, the door could slide sideways rather than sliding in an upward and downward direction.